Percy grows
by elvesknightren
Summary: It's after the war,and many things have changed for Percy,and who's this Jamie in his bed?


**I don't own Harry Potter,hope you enjoy**

**The idea for this just struck me one day so I had to write it  
**

Yes,he had walked out on them,called The Boy Who Lived, his youngest brother's best friend, and honorary Weasley a that day Percy Weasley stopped considering himself a Weasley,couldn't they see they were breaking the law?surely his father would agree with him,or his mother,of she hadn't been turned by the fear and lies to be the woman she was now. Percy didn't really remember who his mother was back during the first war,how she had fought tooth and nail to young children from mobs of death eaters,or helping bandage up Order members,Percy never learned that side of the family because as a man who worshiped the ministry and there rules,he was never asked to join the Order of the he hadn't even paid enough attention to notice the secret owls,and looks sent between his parents in his last years of had come to regret his decision when the Minister had lost it's mind and Fudge had fled. Harry had been right,everyone had seen that,Voldemort's snakey face still gave him and his lover nightmares!him never understood that seeing as Jamie was on the front lines during the had resigned himself to freeing captives in the Ministry,when the security was at its lowest. He did well suffering only a long slashing burn scar wrapping around his torso settled at his left shoulder and the opposite love told him it looked"**Wicked,like a dragon**"making Percy smirk goofily and chuckle lamely his face as bright as his fiery red sighed and pulled his night pants up walking from the adjoining bathroom back to there bedroom,the shirt forgone as it was July and the apartment in Diagon alley was more than warm enough.

"Took you long enough,I was starting to get worried you'd fallen for yourself with that mirror in there and weren't coming back" The lengthy lover smiled but the mirth in his eyes was mischievous shaking his head fondly,Percy replied smugly."I don't think I'd enjoy '_**private time**'_ quite so much" Jamie pouted ",raising up on his arms"is that all I'm good for?**private time**"

Chucking the redhead climbed into bed,pulling his Jamie into his arms with only a mildly peeved struggle coming from him "No,love,you're worth everything to me,laying a lavish kiss on the raven locks.I've had quite enough '**Private**' time in my life,thank you very much"

"Well you were rather stupid back then"he jabbed playfully

"Yes,very stupid,coming from the boy who ran head on to danger without a thought of himself and a plan that might actually have something to do with keeping himself alive"

"somebody had to do it"he huffed sulkily

You see Percy Weasley had changed very much in the years since that day when he left his family,but one thing that had never changed,was his stubborn strike.[very troublesome at times'_when both of them were stubborn as mules_']he would always be deep-I mean like bottom of the ocean and keep digging to the core of the earth deep be grateful for what Jamie had done in the war,but he couldn't stand that his beloved was almost lost before he could have changed for him,to be what they all needed and were quite happy for he had his own family and now understood his parents reason to fight,as well as he had come to understanding his brothers' during the would throw himself before the killing curse[Avada Kedavra] for them to even have a chance no matter how minimal to escape.

"Did you already get Teddy to bed?"

It was cozy in there double bed,satin sheets and cottony devue wrapped around there bodies in that[tight]embrace.

Tracing the 'dragon' tattooed on his lovers abdomen absently,like he was lost too far gone in this warmth."Yeah,he answered sleepily,he was exhausted from his play date with Scorpius."

"Sounds like the two"as he laughed he was pulled down deep under the sheets,Jamie Black,nee Potter layed out on his chest,encircled in his arms.

Life was very good for Percy Black,and if you asked,he would quite proudly say 'nee** Weasley**,with a family of _three_.'

**The End.  
**

**Any questions PM me,hoped you enjoyed **

**Reviews if you'd please  
**


End file.
